simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Kang and Kodos
Kang and Kodos (or sometimes Kang & Kodos) are the main antagonists of The Simpsons: Hit & Run. They are aliens that hail from Rigel 7 and are bent on conquering Earth, and in the case of Hit & Run, they employ the usage of Buzz Cola and Wasp Cameras to exploit humanity's mindless experiences and annihilate the human race in order to revive their show, Foolish Earthlings. Lore Kang and Kodos are of the Rigellian race, and follow the according characteristics of typical Rigellians: 7~ feet tall, constant drooling, eight tentacles, a giant eye with a red pupil, space helmets (albeit without a space suit), and speak Rigellian (which is identical to American English). Rigellians are the only life on Rigel 7, and their main preoccupation is establishing an intergalactic empire of which they rule over, beginning with the annexation of Earth. Kang and Kodos are the main Rigellians of The Simpsons, of which they are almost always the antagonists of the show. Appearances Kang and Kodos are not seen in the game at all, and their only appearances are in the cutscenes of Level 5, Level 6 (only their spaceship and voices can be heard), and Level 7. However, the effects of their plan to humiliate and destroy humanity can be observed right from the start of the opening scene of the game. As the player progresses through the game, more and more pieces of Kang and Kodos's plot start to line up, culminating with Apu and Bart discovering the two scheming inside an unknown room in the Springfield museum. Several events are pivotal to the game, including the appearance of black surveillance vans, Bart's abduction, a crop circle in Cletus's tomacco field, and mind numbing Buzz Cola displacing Springfield's water supply. Originally, they were going to make humans drink the Buzz Cola so they start going crazy and destroying their own town with laser guns, but Bart destroys all laser stands and instead of making the town's people go crazy, they think of another idea which is to put the Buzz Cola into Springfield's water supply to awaken the dead, just in time for Halloween, setting the stage for Level 7's plot. Level 7 is the final level of the game, and the level where Kang and Kodos meet their demise. In Pocket Protector, Professor Frink briefs Homer on the aliens' weakness: nuclear waste. The two drive the Hover Car to the playground, were Kang and Kodos's spacecraft resides, and send the vehicle, along with Frink and the nuclear waste, up the tractor beam. The car explodes, rattling the spaceship in the process and sacrificing Frink, but it doesn't get destroyed. After this event, Homer locates sources of nuclear waste and sends barrels of it into the spacecraft and decides to use his own sports car to destroy the UFO by using the nuclear waste, but it doesn't work either, Homer then finds Snake and the two drive the Bandit to the power plant to retrieve the nuclear waste and drive back to the school playground, but the spaceship doesn't destroy, so Homer goes to his dad and they both drive in Grampa's WWII Vehicle which has rockets fitted to it to increase the speed and the two drive the car into the UFO finally able to destroy the UFO once for and all. Kang and Kodos are dead, in the process. It takes four barrels of nuclear waste in total to take down the spacecraft and in turn Kang and Kodos. Sometime afterwards, other Rigellians can be seen outside the Simpsons' residence; they are huge fans of Homer's after his performance on Foolish Earthlings. Kang and Kodos are later seen in the clouds playing harp. Kodos asks why the two went to Earth heaven, while Kang exclaims that he at least doesn't have to watch the game credits (which almost immediately begin rolling, causing him to yell out). During the credits, the two can be heard commentating on the names of the personnel and other points as they roll. Gallery Level 6 - Spacecraft.png|Kang and Kodos's spacecraft seen during Level 6's cutscene Level 7 - Probed.png|The inside of the spacecraft hovering over the playground (Note: it has no features inside it) Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Decased Category:Deceased